12 Défis pour Noël
by CookiesHime
Summary: Mini fic de 12 chapitres racontant les différents Noëls de Naruto et Sasuke. [NaruSasu]
1. Attraper le Père Noël

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir) voici le premier chapitre d'une mini fanfiction de 12 chapitres j'en posterais un par jour jusqu'au 25 décembre j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1-Attraper le père noël.

-Il existe pas !

-Si il existe !

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il existe ?

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke baissa la tête, il était embarrassé de dire ça devant Naruto.

-Itachi me l'a dit…

Souffla t-il.

-Eh bah Itachi il ment ! Moi je l'ai jamais vu le père noël alors je dis qu'il existe pas !

-Il était à l'école ce midi !

-C'était un faux, qui viendrait dans une petite école dans une petite ville comme Konoha ?

-C'est le père noël, il aime tout les enfants alors il vient les voir partout dans le monde et il s'en fiche de la taille de l'endroit ou il habitent !

Répondit Sasuke.

-Eh bah ma maman et mon papa ils disent qu'un vieux monsieur qui aime les enfants ça doit aller en prison !

-Eh bah ils ont tors !

-Ma maman et mon papa ont toujours raison !

Sasuke serra ses petits poings gantés de noir Naruto ne voulait pas le croire quand il disait que le Père Noël existait. Il était stupide comment est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'un monsieur aussi gentil que le Père Noël n'existe pas ? Naruto était un idiot.

Mais il ne pouvait pas contredire Naruto quand il disait que ses parents avaient toujours raison, même son papa le disait tout le temps.

-Le père noël il peut pas aller en prison, il est trop gentil…

Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-Moi je te dis qu'il existe pas et que c'est un fantôme qui donne les cadeaux au gens qui sont gentils.

-Pourquoi un fantôme ferait ça ?!

-Pour que les gens qui sont vivants ils soient content et comme ça ils ont toujours envie de vivre !

Sourit Naruto.

-Un fantôme ça peut pas faire le tour du monde aussi vite que le père noël.

-Tu sais quoi si le Père Noël il existe eh bah je te défi de l'attraper.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

-Non !

-Tu peux pas refuser un défi !

S'énerva Naruto.

-Si !

-Ça veut dire que je suis le meilleur et que tu veux plus être mon ami !

Cria Naruto.

-C'est moi le meilleur !

S'emporta Sasuke.

Il ne voulait plus être ami avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas croire au père noël.

Naruto s'avança d'un pas

-Si t'es le meilleur ça veut dire que tu peux attraper le père noël !

Sasuke poussa Naruto qui atterri au sol dans la neige.

-Je suis plus ton ami t'as plus le droit de me parler comme ça !

Naruto se releva.

-Eh bah je suis plus ton ami non plus alors t'as pas le droit de me pousser !

Il poussa Sasuke à son tour, qui atterri dans la neige.

-Maîtesse Naruto il a poussé Sasuke !

Cria Sakura.

-Il m'a poussé d'abord !

Répondit Naruto alors que Anko s'approchait de lui.

-Naruto ! Est-ce que ce que Sakura a dit est vrai ?

Demanda gentiment la professeure.

-Il m'a poussé d'abord.

Se contenta de répondre Naruto.

-Est-ce que tu l'as poussé ?

Reprit Anko, perdant patience.

-C'est du favoritage ! Vous demandez pas à Sasuke si il m'a poussé !

-Naruto, je vais gentiment te demander d'aller calmement sous le préau.

S'énerva Anko

Le petit blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant ses larmes Sasuke ne disait rien pour l'aider.

Sale traître.

-De toutes façon tout le monde préfère Sasuke.

Grogna t-il en obéissant.

-Parce que Sasuke il est pas bizarre !

Répondit Sakura.

-Sakura ! On ne parle pas comme ça à ses camarades !

-Naruto il est pas bizarre.

Souffla Sasuke.

Naruto entra sous le préau et se mit devant un poteau. Il était puni à cause de Sasuke. En plus Sasuke ne l'avait même pas défendu. Si ça se trouve depuis le début ils étaient pas vraiment amis et Sasuke faisait exprès.

Il senti une larme couler sur sa joue, alors que la porte du préau s'ouvrait, pour laisser entrer Sasuke.

Le petit brun se mit à un poteau de lui.

-J'ai pousser Sakura… Et j'ai dis à la maîtresse que je t'avais poussé avant…

-Je vais pas te dire merci.

Répondit Naruto.

La fin de la récréation sonna rapidement, ils quittèrent tout les deux le préau sans un mot ni un regard pour l'autre, et se fut comme ça pendant tout le reste de la journée.

-Grand frère !

Sasuke sauta dans les bras de son frère et enroula ses petits bras autour du cou fin.

Itachi serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Alors comment était ta journée ?

Sourit-il en reposant son petit frère.

-Bien.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il s'était disputé avec Naruto.

-Ou est Naruto ?

-… Je suis plus son ami.

Avoua t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il veut pas croire au père noël

Répondit Sasuke boudeur.

-Vraiment ? Pour ça ?

-Je veux pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui croit pas au père noël.

-Pourquoi au lieu de te disputer avec lui tu ne lui prouverais pas qu'il existe pour de vrai. A moins que tu n'y crois plus ?

-Si si ! j'y crois toujours !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Alors, prouve à Naruto que le père Noël existe vraiment !

Sourit Itachi.

Sasuke couru vers Naruto et son cousin, son cousin lui faisait horriblement peur, mais il avait besoin de parler à Naruto alors il fit tout pour oublier la présence du plus vieux et se concentra sur Naruto.

-Je vais te prouver que le père Noël existe !

S'exclama t-il

Le visage de Naruto passa de la colère, à la surprise puis à la joie.

-Ouais !

S'exclama Naruto.

Il tendit sa main au brun qui la serra joyeusement.

Le soir de Noël arriva rapidement, depuis deux ans les Uzumaki-Namikaze et les Uchiha passaient Noël ensemble, chez les Uchiha et le nouvel an chez les Uzumaki-Namikaze c'était ce jour-là que Naruto et Sasuke avaient commencés leurs histoires de défis.

-Regarde, j'ai une corde, on va l'attacher avec ça, une fois que tout le monde sera couché on va mettre des petites voitures et des billes pour le faire tomber.

Sourit Sasuke.

-Il va pas se faire mal ?

-Non il est magique.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Après on va l'attacher pour pas qu'il puisse s'échapper.

-Mais on va pas entrer dans la catégorie des méchants garçon ?

-On va attendre qu'il ait déjà posé les cadeaux. Et l'année prochaine on sera tout gentils comme ça on va rembourser ce qu'on a fais.

Naruto ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Sasuke était très intelligent. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais.

-Oui Itachi m'a raconté qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Fit Kushina.

-D'un coup je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de ne pas forcer Naruto à croire au père noël, peut-être qu'on lui vole un peu de son enfance…

Reprit la rousse.

-C'est Itachi qui a voulu qu'on fasse Sasuke croire au père noël, et vous savez comme Sasuke est passionné il est un peu à fond.

Sourit Mikoto.

-Ce qui compte c'est qu'ils se soient réconciliés.

Fit Minato.

-Sasuke t'as parlé de ce qu'il allait faire pour persuader Naruto ?

L'interrogea Fugaku.

-J'ai essayé de lui demander, il m'a rien dit. Je pense que tu vas devoir faire attention à toi ce soir papa.

-Je pense pas qu'ils ferons quelque chose de trop extrême.

Rassura Mikoto.

-On parle de Sasuke et Naruto.

Contra Minato.

-Fais attention chéri.

Sourit Mikoto.

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas deux petits garçons qui allaient lui faire du mal.

Il aurait du regarder Maman j'ai raté l'avion.

-Pour rester éveillé j'ai gardé mes briques de jus d'orange de toute la semaine, maman a dit que c'est mieux que le café. Et j'ai des bonbons aussi.

Sourit Sasuke.

La soirée passa rapidement, les deux garçons avaient fais semblant de rechigner à vouloir aller se coucher. Mais une fois dans la chambre ils révisèrent leur plan d'attaque.

Ce soir ils seraient les premiers enfants à attraper le père noël.

Il était vingt-trois heures quand la maison devînt enfin calme, Naruto et Sasuke descendirent tranquillement les escaliers, les billes et petites voitures dans les bras, veillant à ne rien faire tomber. Ils posèrent tout devant la cheminée, et le sapin, puis un peu près de a petite table.

Puis ils remontèrent, rapidement.

Minuit sonnait quand ils entendirent un bruit de chute et des gémissements de douleurs, Sasuke sourit et se précipita vers la porte.

-Attends !

Fit Naruto, attrapant le petit poignet de Sasuke avec ses petits doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Et si c'était un cambrioleur ?

Souffla Naruto. Sentant un frisson d'effroi lui chatouiller le dos.

-Non ! c'est le père noël !

-Et si j'ai raison et que le père noël est un fantôme ?

-Lâche-moi ! Il faut qu'on aille vite l'attacher !

Sasuke obligea Naruto à le lâcher et couru dans les escaliers Naruto le suivit, si il arrivait un truc à Sasuke il devait être là pour l'aider.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant le corps allongé, les lumières du salon s'allumèrent.

-Oh mon dieu Fugaku !

Sasuke se tourna vers le père noël.

-Papa ?

C'est comme ça que Sasuke apprit que le père noël n'existait pas.

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, à demain pour le chapitre numéro 2 !


	2. Coller sa langue sur le poteau

Bonjour ! voici le deuxième chapitre de "12 Défis pour Noël" j'espère que le premier vous a plu ! Celui-là est un peu (très) court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

2- Coller sa langue sur le poteau

-Moi je dis qu'on es trop grands !

Protesta Sasuke

-Moi je dis que t'as tord.

Fit Naruto sérieux.

-D'accord. Alors mets ta langue sur le poteau.

Naruto souffla dans ses mains gelées, par le froid il avait encore perdu ses gants, et tourna la tête vers le poteau que pointait Sasuke.

-Celui-là ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête.

Naruto fixa Sasuke un moment.

Il se prenait trop pour un CM2 maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés en CE1, Ça avait tendance à énerver Naruto. Il lâcha rageusement son sac dans la neige, et se dirigea vers le poteau.

Si ils n'avaient plus les défis, Sasuke ne serait plus son ami.

Il garderait cette amitié même si il devait perdre sa langue.

-Tu, tu vas pas vraiment le faire si ?!

Fit Sasuke tentant de masquer la panique dans sa voix.

Naruto tira la langue et se pencha sur le poteau, il colla sa langue dessus.

-Aors ? (Alors?)

-Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça on va te couper la langue après !

S'énerva Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto. Il le tira mais les petits « Aïe » et cris de Naruto le firent s'arrêter.

-Bave !

-E eu a ! (Je peux pas!)

Sasuke avait peur, il ne voulait pas que Naruto perde sa langue à cause de lui, il parti chercher une maîtresse qui partit chercher de l'eau et mouilla la langue de Naruto qui pu enfin se décoller du poteau.

-Ne recommencez pas !

S'énerva la jeune femme.

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent la tête, le temps du sermon de la maîtresse.

-Du coup on continues les défis !

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

Il était bien obligé.

-Oui.

Naruto sourit et le prit dans ses bras, alors maintenant c'est ton tour, tu va devoir…..

* * *

Voilà a demain pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Le premier qui trouve les cadeaux

Bonsoir ! voici le chapitre 3 de "12 Défis pour Noël" !

* * *

3-Le premier qui trouve les cadeaux

Noël était dans trois jours, Naruto et Sasuke jouaient dans la maison du brun.

-C'est sûr ils ont déjà achetés les cadeaux.

Fit Naruto.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Je me demande si j'ai une DS.

Continua Naruto.

Sasuke qui faisait rouler une petite voiture sur le sol s'arrêta.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà les cadeaux ?

Lui demanda Naruto.

-Oui.

Naruto sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Le premier qui trouve les cadeaux est le plus fort.

Sasuke s'apprêta à protester, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient être punis, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait eu. Mais « être le plus fort » ne méritais pas d'être punis.

-Le dernier qui trouve les cadeaux doit prêter son jouet au premier dès qu'il ouvre le cadeau.

Corrigea Sasuke.

Naruto réfléchis puis hocha la tête, le marché était conclut. Ils se serrèrent la main et quittèrent la chambre.

C'était mercredi après-midi, Itachi était dans sa chambre et les parents travaillaient.

Ils avaient le champ libre.

Naruto avait entendu sa mère dire au téléphone que les cadeaux seraient à l'endroit où il fêteraient Noël, et normalement ils fêtaient Noël chez Sasuke.

-C'est chacun son côté !

S'exclama Sasuke en voyait que Naruto le suivait.

Naruto croisa les bras et fit demi-tour, il irait dans la chambre des parents de Sasuke en premier.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et observa la chambre, les murs étaient beige et un grand lit était au milieu de la pièce, il y avait deux petite tables de nuits à chaque côtés du lits, et une grande commode avec un miroir au-dessus sur le mur en face, à côté de Naruto se trouvait une énorme armoire noire.

Il décida de commencer sous le lit, mais il n'y avait rien, puis sous les tables de nuits, dans les tables de nuits, il y avait juste des livres, et d'autres choses… Qui étaient sûrement des trucs de grands, il les referma et se précipita vers la grande commode, il ouvrit tout les tiroirs mais ils n'y avait que des vêtements.

Il ouvrit la grande armoire, et monta sur le lit pour voir ce qu'il y avait tout en haut, mais rien ne ressemblait à des cadeaux.

Il referma l'armoire et quitta la chambre des Uchiha.

Où est-ce que de parents iraient cacher des cadeaux ?

Il se leva et couru vers la cuisine, où il trouva Sasuke.

-Rien dans les placards du couloir ?

Demanda t-il au brun.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot, se contentant de chercher, montant sur les chaises pour atteindre les endroits qu'ils étaient trop petits pour atteindre.

Rien dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à chercher dans la maison, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvés.

C'est déprimés, et fatigués qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans la chambre de Sasuke.

-C'est pas juste, ils ont trop bien cachés les cadeaux.

Soupira Naruto.

-Hum…

-Peut-être qu'ils sont chez toi ?

Fit Sasuke.

-Tu penses ?

Le brun hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu pourrais dormir à la maison ! On chercheras demain !

Proposa Naruto, se redressant et se tournant vers Sasuke.

-On pourrais persuader Itachi pour qu'il puisse nous garder ! Et Iruka aussi !

Continua t-il.

Sasuke se redressa lentement à son tour.

-Ils voudrons jamais…

-On va essayer !

Continua Naruto, il prit les deux petites mains de Sasuke dans les siennes.

-Aller ! Sinon je trouverais les cadeaux en premier. Et c'est moi qui jouerais avec ton jouet !

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres et Naruto fronça des sourcils.

Sasuke avait beaucoup trop changé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en primaire Sasuke ne pensait qu'à ses devoirs et à ses notes. Il s'amusait moins et d'ailleurs ils se voyaient beaucoup moins. Naruto serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Sasuke.

-D'accord.

-YES !

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent à jouer jusqu'au moment où les parents de Sasuke entrèrent.

-Papa, Maman !

-Tatie Mikoto, toton Fugaku !

-Woah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sourit la jeune femme.

-Sasuke, peut dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Il y a personne pour vous garder chez Naruto.

Commença Mikoto.

-Itachi pourras venir ! Et il y a Iruka qui habite juste à côté il nous a déjà gardés !

La persuada Sasuke.

Mikoto sembla réfléchir un moment

-On ne peut pas, prévenir Iruka la veille…

Fit Fugaku.

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent la tête.

-Mais si Itachi est là ?

Tenta Sasuke avec sa toute petite voix déçue.

-On en parlera avec les parents de Naruto, d'accord ?

Sourit Mikoto, en posant sa main dans les cheveux des deux garçons.

Les deux garçons repartirent jouer, quelques minutes, le temps que les parents de Naruto arrivent, puis à leur arrivées, ils redescendirent les escaliers.

-Sasuke peut dormir à la maison ?!

Demanda Naruto.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi mon chéri.

Sourit Kushina.

-S'il te plaît maman !

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a personne pour vous garder.

-On pourrais demander à Itachi ou bien Iruka.

Insista Naruto.

-Demain, c'est la veille du réveillon, Itachi et Iruka doivent avoir des sorties…

-On peut leurs demander ? S'il te plaiiiit

Fit Naruto.

-S'il te plaît Kushina !

Intervînt Sasuke.

-Je vais chercher Itachi.

Souffla Mikoto.

Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent pleins d'espoir.

Mikoto revint un sourire sur le visage.

-Itachi est d'accord.

-YES !

S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sasuke tout content.

Le lendemain matin Naruto et Sasuke se réveillèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuné avec Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Demanda le grand brun.

-On va… Jouer.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, il fallait à Naruto une heure ou deux pour être bien réveillé le matin.

-Et toi ?

Demanda Sasuke.

Itachi sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je vais jouer aussi.

Il passèrent la matinée à passer au peigne fin la maison de Naruto.

Ils durent s'arrêter à midi pour manger avec Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Sourit le grand brun.

-On a joués, à…

Commença Naruto.

-On a fais une chasse aux trésors !

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai entendu courir dans toute la maison.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvés chez Naruto non plus.

Les cadeaux devaient être très, très bien cachés. C'était les rois de la chasse aux trésors, à Pâques ils étaient ceux qui trouvaient le plus d'œufs.

C'est plus triste qu'il ne devrait l'être que Naruto arriva chez Sasuke le 24 décembre.

-Joyeux noël !

Fit Mikoto en ouvrant aux Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Ils entrèrent, et s'installèrent.

-C'est pas possible qu'on ais pas trouvés les cadeaux.

Souffla Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Je sais, ils doivent être super bien cachés.

Fit Naruto.

La soirée continua alors que Naruto et Sasuke réfléchissaient toujours à un moyen de trouver l'emplacement des cadeaux.

C'était plus une question de défi entre eux, c'était une question d'amour propre.

Les deux petits garçons levèrent le regard vers Fugaku et Minato qui chuchotaient, quelque chose et jetaient des coups à la porte d'entrée.

Naruto et Sasuke les suivirent discrètement, ils virent les deux hommes quitter la maison, ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Et virent les deux hommes sortir de coffre du la grosse voiture des Uzumaki des boites emballées de papier cadeaux colorés.

-Les cadeaux !

Firent-ils en même temps.

-Je les ais vus en premier.

Commença Naruto.

-Non c'est moi !

Contra Sasuke.

-C'est pas vrai !

Fit Naruto.

-C'est mon papa qui les porte !

Tenta Sasuke.

-C'est la voiture du mien !

Fit Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Kushina qui les regardait sévèrement.

-Rien maman.

Fit innocemment Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête, son petit sourire le plus innocent sur les lèvres.

-Bien, venez par là on va mettre Narnia.

-Ouais ! Narnia !

S'exclama Naruto

Sasuke se leva et couru vers le salon, suivit de Naruto.

Sasuke lui souffla.

-C'est moi qui ai gagné.

C'est comme ça que Naruto eu le droit de jouer en premier avec le microscope de Sasuke et Sasuke eu le droit de jouer avec la DS de Naruto.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! a demain pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Faire de la luge dans les escaliers

Voici le chapitre 4 de 12 défis pour Noël ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4-Faire de la luge dans les escaliers

Le générique de fin du film se termina laissant place à l'écran de sélection du DVD.

-C'est mon film préféré !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Ah bon ?

Sourit Sasuke.

Naruto prit un biscuit à la coniture de fraise, et croqua joyeusement dedans, puis il hocha la tête.

-Tu pourrais faire comme lui alors ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Attraper des méchants avec des jouets ?

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Faire de la luge dans les escaliers.

Naruto sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je sais pas…

-Je te défi de le faire alors.

Fit Sasuke un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-D'accord !

Sasuke parti chercher sa luge. Et la donna à Naruto qui la porta jusqu'en haut des escaliers, Sasuke ouvrit la porte d'entrée

-Attends !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Faut m'attacher sinon je vais tomber de la luge.

Ils remontèrent et prirent des vêtement, pour attacher Naruto aux poignées de la luge.

-T'es prêt ?

Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête. Sasuke le poussa du haut des escaliers et Naruto commença à glisser, au début tout se passait bien, sauf quelques petites secousses. Puis il traversa la porte et se trouva sur la route.

Sasuke couru vers lui avant qu'une voiture n'arrive et le détacha.

-J'ai réussi !

S'exclama le blond tout joyeux.

Il se leva de la luge et serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Avoue je suis le plus fort !

S'exclama t-il.

Sasuke serra ses bras autour de Naruto.

Il avait vraiment un peur pour Naruto en le voyant s'arrêter sur la route.

Plus jamais il ne lui donnerait de défis aussi dangereux.

-Dis Naruto, même quand on sera au collège on sera les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Demanda t-il au blond.

L'année prochaine ils seraient au collège et ça lui faisait vraiment peur.

-On a toujours pas décidés de qui serait le plus fort.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke sourit.

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 4 à demain pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Manger le plus de petits fours

5-Manger le plus de petits fours

Ce soir, les grands parents de Sasuke étaient invités pour noël, rendant la fête, beaucoup moins intéressante.

Déjà ils étaient séparés, d'Itachi et de leurs parents, ils étaient sois-disant des enfants et ne devaient pas être installés avec les grands.

Ensuite, leurs grands parents pensaient toujours qu'ils croyaient au père noël, malgré qu'on leurs ais dit le contraire. Et insistaient donc pour faire une fête normale.

Ennuyeuse.

Sans télé.

Juste de la musique classique.

Ils avaient leur propre nourriture, d'abord des petits fours, en attendant le vrai dîné.

-Tu sais quoi.

Fit Naruto.

-Non, pour la énième fois je ne veux pas savoir ce que Sakura t'as dis avant de partir en vacances.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Je te paris que tu peux pas manger tout les petits fours qu'il y a sur cette table.

-Vraiment, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ?

Fit Sasuke.

-Sauf ceux au foie gras parce qu'ils sont _vraiment_ dégueulasses.

Sasuke lorgna un moment sur la table ou se situaient leurs parents, et ses grands parents, puis il fixa les petits fours.

Sa mère leurs avait bien dit de ne rien faire de stupide devant les parents de son père.

Mais il s'ennuyait vraiment.

Et si c'était la seule chose que _Naruto_ avait trouvé pour embêter tout le monde sans pour autant se faire disputer plus tard, c'était qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Avec un peu de chance il trouverait le moyen de vomir sur les chaussures italienne de son grand-père.

-Marché conclut. Compte bien… Non en fait compte sur ton téléphone.

Naurto sourit et prit son téléphone.

-Tous sauf ceux au foie gras, c'est bien ça. Hé ! Tu filmes pas !

Naurto tourna son téléphone pour lui montrer qu'il avait la calculatrice d'ouverte et pas la caméra.

-Bon.

Sasuke commença d'abord lentement tentant d'être naturel. Puis plus il sentait son estomac plein moins il se préoccupait que ses parents ou qui que ce soit ne découvre ce qu'il se passait.

-47,48,49...

L'assiette était presque vide.

-T'as réussi à manger les soixante-dix petits fours !

S'exclama Naruto en le secouant dans tout les sens.

Il le savait qu'il faisait exprès.

Il senti les petits four remonter.

-Sur les chaussures de la vieille !

Chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke se pencha et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac.

-Soixante-neuf, soixante-huit, soixante-sept.

Entendait-il derrière lui, en même temps que les plaintes de ses grands parents.

Il mettait ce noël dans son top 10.

Après ça, il s'étaient quand-même fais disputer, leurs parents avaient rapidement devinés leur petit manège.

Il n'était pas impatient de devoir retourner au collège.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à mettre une ptite review pour dire ce que en avez penser !

A demain pour la chapitre 6


	6. Mettre de la neige dans son pantalon

J'ai failli oublier de le poster ! honte à moi ! honte à moi ! Mais le voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

6-Mettre de la neige dans son pantalon

-Tu te rappelles m'avoir fait vomir hier.

Dit-il à Naruto.

Naruto se tourna vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça nous as sauvés d'un noël bien ennuyeux.

-C'est à mon tour maintenant de te défier.

Sourit Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander de faire ?

-Hum…

Sasuke fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant une idée, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une fenêtre.

-Tu vas mettre de la neige dans ton pantalon.

-C'est tout ?

Rit Naruto.

-Et, tu devra garder ce même pantalon toute la journée.

-Le mouillé ?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

Naruto soupira et tendit la main au brun. Qui la serra.

-Ça marche.

Il quitta la maison, il prit une poignée de neige qu'il enfonça dans son pantalon.

-Plus !

Cria Sasuke.

Naruto prit une nouvelle poignée.

-Je crois que y'a Kyubi qui a pissé dessus.

Se plaignit-il

-Une autre !

Naruto obéit.

-C'est bon.

Sourit le brun avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

-Naruto Sasuke vous venez manger ?

Cria Mikoto.

-On arrive !

Sourit Sasuke, savourant la démarche gênée de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Demanda Itachi.

-Une petit vengeance.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto entra dans le salon et s'assit sur une chaise, grimaçant à cause du froid et de l'humidité de son pantalon.

Sasuke ne perdait rien pour attendre

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous as plu ! à demain !


	7. Faire le sapin les yeux fermés

TADAAA me revoilà j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous en profitez beaucoup ! voici le chapitre 7 de "12 Défis pour Noël" et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

7-Faire le sapin les yeux fermés

-Putain ça m'énerve !

Cria Naruto en jetant la branche en plastique sur le sol.

-Oh arrêtes, toi t'as pas à démêler ces foutues guirlandes.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est ça le plus difficile ?

-Je pourrais monter ce sapin artificiel les yeux fermés.

-Très bien.

Fit Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond.

-Quoi très bien ?

-Fais-le. Les yeux fermés.

-T'es pas sérieu-

Naruto tendit sa main à Sasuke.

Naruto était sérieux.

Sasuke serra la main de Naruto.

Il allait le faire.

Il visionna le socle, puis le plan, il tria les branches dans l'ordre et souffla un bon coup.

C'est parti.

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke n'avait réussi à mettre que trois branches, et les rires de Naruto lui informaient qu'elles n'étaient même pas au bon endroit.

-T'es chiant à me donner des défis comme ça aussi.

Soupira le brun. En se relevant enfin.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Tu abandonnes ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Donnes-moi deux jours.

Répliqua Sasuke.

-On a pas deux jours.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

Au début de leur année de quatrième, ils avaient tout les deux changés les règles de cette histoire de défi.

« Ils ne devaient plus se lancer de défi qui pourrait risquer la vie de l'autre »

Une fois il avait défié Naruto de faire une figure de skate compliquée et le blond c'était retrouvé blessé, Kushina lui avait hurlé la fameuse phrase « Si Sasuke te demande de sauter d'un pont est-ce que tu vas le faire » plusieurs choses avaient marqué Sasuke, la rapidité avec laquelle Naruto avait répondu « Oui » le fait que ça l'avait rassuré. Et le fait que si sa mère lui avait posé la même question il aurait répondu la même chose.

Ça avait été effrayant.

C'était pas tellement tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour gagner un défi, mais tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour Naruto.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte de certaines choses.

D'à quel point il voulait être proche de Naruto, qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie future sans lui. De comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à supporter que Naruto le touche mais personne d'autre, et aussi du fait qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto ne touche personne d'autre que lui.

Des battements de son cœur quand Naruto était trop proche de lui.

Étranges mais agréables.

Puis ils avaient grandis, et avaient décidés que « être le plus fort » n'était pas une raison valable pour faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

Alors ils avaient pariés une somme d'argent, celui qui n'arrivait pas à faire le défi devait donner un certaine somme d'argent avant la fin du mois.

Et les défis s'arrêteraient là.

Bien sûr aucun des deux ne voulait que ça arrive, alors ils avaient aussi inclus un système de « Joker » et Sasuke n'avait jamais imaginé être celui qui l'utiliserait en premier.

-Joker.

-Tu veux _vraiment_ utiliser l'un de tes trois seuls jokers sur ce défi ? Après avoir essayé une heure ?

Sasuke s'allongea sur le sol.

-Non.

-Alors déjà, aucune branche n'est à sa place.

-Je sais.

Siffla Sasuke.

Puis il recommença.

Naruto l'avait, remit sur pieds.

Il avait re-trier les branches et déplacé le sapin.

Et après deux heures, deux heures douloureuses, où était resté à quatre pattes sur le sol, et où il s'était coincé plusieurs fois les doigts dans les fentes destinées aux branches.

Il se releva et ouvrit les yeux, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Il avait réussi.

Naruto était debout en face de lui, et le regardait comme si il venait d'être prit en flagrant délit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda t-il au blond.

-Moi ? Rien.

Répondit nerveusement Naruto.

-Tu mens.

-D'accord ! J'arrangeais les branches, mais ça comptes pas dans le défi alors c'est pas comme si je t'aidais !

Sasuke le fixa, peu convaincu mais se releva.

-Chocolat chaud ?

Proposa t-il au blond.

-Avec des morceaux de noisettes dedans ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ouais.

-Yes !

Naruto profita que Sasuke avait le dos tourné pour changer de place une dernière branche.

Voilà, le sapin était terminé.

Sourit-il.

Sasuke ne saurait jamais qu'il l'avait aidé.

* * *

Le voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu à demain pour le chapitre 8 !


	8. Se promener dehors en sous-vêtements

Bonjour ou bien bonsoir ! voici le chapitre 8 de 12 Défis pour Noël ! (il reste 47 minutes avant demain je suis pas en retard) (C'est à cause de Yuri on Ice)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

8- Se promener dans la neige en sous vêtements

-S'il vous plaît les enfants, ne faites rien de stupide cette année.

Supplia Fugaku.

Il savait que Naruto et Sasuke avaient pour habitude de faire des défis stupides, mais il savait aussi que la période de Noël était celle où ils se surpassaient. Et cette fois-ci c'étaient les parents de Mikoto qui venaient pour Noël, et il ne voulait pas que les enfants fassent quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les tourner en ridicule.

Comme par exemple vomir sur les chaussures de la grand-mère.

-Nous ? On a jamais rien fais qui pourrait gâcher quoi-ce-soit…

Commença Sasuke.

-Grand-mère et Grand-père ne veulent plus venir à la maison.

Contra Itachi.

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent la tête.

C'était il y a longtemps.

-Promis, Fugaku on ne fera rien.

Sourit Naruto.

L'homme ne sembla pas plus rassuré qu'au début, il voyait le sourire malicieux de son fils. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Mikoto et Minato étaient affairés en cuisine, alors que Fugaku et Kushina s'occupaient de décorer. Avec l'aide d'Itachi.

Pour prévenir les risque de défis Naruto et Sasuke avaient étés privés de cuisine et de décorations. Ils étaient donc assis devant la fenêtre leurs téléphone à la main.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as forcé à entrer dans les vestiaires des filles en caleçon ?

Souffla Sasuke les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

-Hum, ouais.

-Tu sais que j'ai dis que je me vengerais.

-Ouais.

-Je te défis de courir en sous-vêtements, dehors.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Il fait moins deux dehors.

Protesta Naruto.

-Tu fais juste le pâté de maison, et tu peux garder tes chaussures et tes gants.

Naruto lorgna sur la fenêtre un moment. Puis il serra la main que Sasuke lui tendait.

-Je t'attendrais à la sortie avec du thé.

Sourit le brun alors que Naruto montait déjà les escaliers pour aller chercher ses gants.

Naruto redescendit, et Sasuke l'attendait là, un sourire sur le visage.

-La tasse est dans le micro-onde.

-Je vais me venger tu sais ça ?

Fit Naruto en retirant lentement tout ses vêtements.

-Impatient de voir ça.

Naruto était en sous-vêtements devant lui, Sasuke fixait Naruto, tentant de s'empêcher de trop « profiter » de la vue, et ouvrit la porte.

-Ouah il caille j'aimerais pas être toi.

Naruto serra les dents et quitta la maison en courant.

Il s'empêcha de crier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs parents, le froid brûlait toutes les fibres de son corps, il souffrait vraiment.

Mais son clavaire prit rapidement fin quand il fit demi-tour et aperçu la maison des Uchiha… Et une voiture garée devant la maison. Sasuke lui faisait signe de venir rapidement il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Sasuke lui confia sa tasse, on sonna à la porte.

Naruto jeta un regard paniqué à Sasuke, qui lui prit sa tasse et la posa sur la rebord de la fenêtre.

On resonna à la porte

-NARUTO, SASUKE VOUS POUVEZ OUVRIR !

Hurla Kushina du salon.

Sasuke jeta les vêtements de Naruto au blond et l'enferma dans le placard à chaussures. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir grand-mère ! Grand-père ! Joyeux Noël

Fit Nerveusement Sasuke en prenant les manteaux écharpes et bonnets et les passant à Naruto, il referma rapidement la porte avant que qui que ce soit ne vois quoi que ce soit.

-Bonsoir, Sasuke ! qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! S'exclama la vieille femme, elle serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir Papa ! Maman !

Sasuke se tourna vers sa mère, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Mikoto ça fait tellement longtemps ! Regarde comme tu es belle !

Rapidement tout le monde s'était retrouvés à l'entrée empêchant Naruto de sortir. Un « boum » retenti tout le monde se tu et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-J'ai glissé… sur le sol. Je… oh on passe au salon ?

Sourit le brun

Ils passèrent au salon, Sasuke frappa deux fois à la porte du placard et Naruto sorti lentement. Il tomba au sol, son pantalon sur les cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lui demanda Sasuke.

-Je m'habillais ! Maintenant passe-moi mon thé je vais mourir.

Sasuke soupira et lui confia sa tasses.

Naruto prit une gorgée et soupira.

-Je revis.

Il suivit Sasuke à l'entrée

-Oh c'est lui dont je vous parlait, le beau jeune homme qui courait nu dehors !

S'exclama la vieille femme.

Fugaku lança un regard noir à Naruto et Sasuke.

Leurs promettant milles et une souffrances.

* * *

Voilà ! A demain pour le chapitre 9 ! (moi je vais me coucher )


	9. Faire Kyubi passer noël dans la maison

Coucou ! j'espère que le chapitre précédant vous as plu ! plus que 3 chapitres ! (C'est bientôt noël aussi je le dis au cas où vous auriez oublier à la télé et dans les magasins on en parle pas beaucoup) (C'est pas une grande occasion il faut dire...) Non en vrai moi je pense plus au week-end qu'à Noël mon stage m'épuise XD (Je veux pas savoir ce que ce sera quand je vais trouver un travail) ENFIN BREF ! Ce chapitre-là est en deux parties parce qu'il y aura deux défis pour un noël ! (éh ui éh ui) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

* * *

9-Faire le chien sauvage passer noël dans la maison.

-Il est vieux.

Fit Naruto, déçu.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, Naruto fixait le vieux chien un air triste sur le visage.

Kyubi était le chien sauvage du quartier, il les terrorisait depuis qu'ils étaient petits, mais maintenant il ne faisait plus peur a personne, il était juste, vieux, triste et fatigué, même lui il avait de la peine pour le pauvre animal.

-Tu te rends compte il n'aura jamais eu de famille à lui… Il aura passé tout ses noëls dans le froid et la solitude.

-Naruto les animaux ne fêtent pas noël.

-Je te défis de le faire passer noël avec nous.

-T'es sérieux ?

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Oui.

Répondit sérieusement Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Il commençait à penser qu'ils était un peu trop vieux pour les défis.

Ils étaient au lycée.

Il faudra l'approcher, lui mettre une laisse, l'emmener se faire toiletter…

Noël était dans un mois...

-Ok.

Naruto sourit, et serra la main de Sasuke.

Sasuke avait commencé par essayer d'apprivoiser le chien, ce qui lui avait coûté un pantalon. Naruto lui était finalement venu en aide, et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent soin du chien.

Le défi de Sasuke consistait maintenant à persuader les parents de laisser le chien passer noël avec eux.

Génial.

-Papa, Maman…

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui. Étonné, c'était rare que Sasuke vienne les voir et aie l'air aussi gêné, peut-être qu'il leur annonçait qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie, il a toujours été très gêné par tout ce qui était sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

Sourit Mikoto, elle vit son fils grimacer, il détestait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

-Naruto…

Ça y est, la nouvelle était tombée, ils en étaient sûrs… Il y avait quelque chose entre les deux garçons.

-Naruto et moi, on… Se disait que, Kyubi allait bientôt mourir.

-Kyubi ?

Répéta Fugaku, il ne comprenait pas.

-Le chien, qui traîne dans le quartier depuis… Avant notre naissance je pense, il est vieux, et malheureux.

Dire ça à voix autre lui donnait la nausée.

-On se demandait si on pouvait lui offrir une famille, au moins une nuit dans sa vie. Pour qu'il puisse être heureux… Avant la fin.

-Oh, donc tu veux, emmener un chien sauvage à la maison ?

Fit Mikoto.

-Pour demain.

Précisa Sasuke.

-Pour Noël.

Conclu Fugaku.

-Il est toiletté, shampoing anti-puces et tout, il est… Pas si méchant que ça enfin de compte lui et Naruto s'entendent plutôt bien… S'il vous plaît ?

Mikoto et Fugaku semblèrent réfléchir un moment.

-Et si il avait la rage ?

-Il m'a mordu y'a un mois… Si il avait une infection je pense que je serais déjà dans un lit d'hôpital.

Les deux parents fixèrent Sasuke, alarmés, il ne leur avait rien dis ?!

-C'est d'accord.

Sasuke sourit, il avait rempli le défi.

Manquait plus qu'à trouver de quoi se venger maintenant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! Pour noël vu que c'est Samedi il n'y aura que ça donc si vous voulez vous pouvez me poser des questions en review par rapport aux personnages de cette fanfiction Genre leur plats préféré ce qu'ils s'est passé un peu pendant leur scolarité, leur cercle d'amis tout ça tout ça ! (vu que l'histoire ne permet pas vraiment d'en apprendre beaucoup sur eux) Je répondrais sous le chapitre soit Samedi dans l'après-midi ou la nuit soit Dimanche pour le 25 pile !

Bonnes fêtes ! Et à demain pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre !


	10. Embrasser qui passe sous le gui

Heey ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 ! (PLUS QUE DEUX AAAH) j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

10- Embrasser la première personne qui passe sous le gui

C'était le soir de Noël, Sasuke avait réussi à introduire le chien dans la maison, chose compliquée puisque l'animal semblait le _détester_ alors qu'il _adorait_ Naruto.

-Ton défi maintenant.

Fit Sasuke, en tenant le chien par le collier qu'ils lui avait acheté.

-Tu vois cette branche de gui ?

Naruto hocha la tête, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait-là ils n'en mettaient jamais.

-Tu vas devoir attendre en dessous jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe. Et l'embrasser.

-Tu rigoles ?

Sasuke tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Donc, que ce soit _ma mère_ ou la _tienne_ ou bien nos _pères_ ou bien Itachi même le chien ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Avec ou sans langue.

-Tu choisis, je ne veux rien savoir de tes fantasmes bizarres.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

Il trouverait bien un moyen de faire passer ça pour un accident.

Il serra la main de Sasuke.

Il se posta sous le gui.

Il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger.

-Attends, déplaces-toi il faut que je passe.

Fit Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas passer accidentellement sous le gui et que son défi se retourne contre lui.

Naruto obéit.

-A partir de maintenant.

Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait seul sous la branche de gui, il traînait sur twitter, pour faire passer le temps quand quelqu'un passa en courant devant lui.

Il espérait _vraiment_ que ce soit Itachi, quitte à avoir son premier baiser autant que ce soit ni avec ses parents, ni avec quelqu'un de plus de quarante-ans. Ni avec un chien.

C'était Sasuke.

-Hé !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, au début il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Naruto l'appelait puis son visage pâlit.

-Merde ! Non ! Ça compte pas !

S'exclama t-il.

-Tu m'as dis n'importe qui et tu es passé, on ne peut pas annuler un défi.

C'était vrai.

Il était juste allé prendre son téléphone et le voilà qui devait embrasser son meilleur ami pour lequel il avait quelques sentiments naissants.

Génial.

Il s'approcha lentement du blond. Qui passa sa main derrière son cou.

-Wow qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda t-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu vas fuir sinon !

Répondit Naruto.

-Non je vais pas fuir !

Répliqua t-il.

-T'es sûr ?

-Je vais changer d'avis.

-C'est pas comme si t'avais vraiment le choix, c'est toi qui as établi les règles du défi tu dois assumer.

Sourit Naruto, Sasuke se contenta de marmonner.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel s'approcha de lui, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il senti le souffle de Naruto sur son visage, puis lentement les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes.

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique traverser son corps, il ne voulait pas que Naruto se recule et le vois aussi troublé.

Et ça n'arriva pas, Naruto passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke qui ouvrit lentement la bouche.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, pour un _vrai_ baiser. C'était comme une bataille pour savoir qui allait dominer le baiser, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto pour approfondir leur échange.

Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand la voix de Kushina les appela pour le repas.

* * *

Heey ! vous avez aimer ? N'hésitez pas à mettre review pour me le dire et pour me poser des questions sur les personnages ça me ferait plaisir d'y répondre et pour noël ça pourrait être cool de faire un truc "ensembles" :3 A demain !


	11. Masquer son plaisir à table

HEY JOYEUX RÉVEILLON YOUHOU ! Vous allez bien ? vous vous êtes faits tout jolis pour Noël ? Vous mangez du bon saumon ? (hum le saumon) Voici la chapitre 11 !j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

11-Masquer son plaisir à table

Naruto et Sasuke serrèrent leurs parents dans leurs bras, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus, c'était ça l'université.

-Alors comment ça va pour vous ?

Demanda Kushina.

-Hum, plutôt bien.

Fit Naruto gêné.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Il est pas au niveau.

Fit Sasuke.

-Hé !

S'exclama le blond.

-Vraiment ?!

S'enquit Minato.

-J'ai été _super_ malade et j'ai raté des cours et maintenant il faut que je me rattrape c'est tout.

-Tu as été malade et tu ne nous as rien dis ?!

-J'avais pas besoin de vous inquiéter et Sasuke s'est très bien occupé de moi.

Sourit Naruto.

Le brun donna un coup d'épaule au blond.

-Aoutch…

Siffla Naruto.

-C'est bien que vous vivez ensemble, vous pouvez veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Sourit Mikoto.

Après un moment à manger des petits fours et à discuter ils passèrent à table.

-Et, c'est pas trop loin pour vous, de vos universités ?

Demanda Fugaku.

-Non, ça va les bus sont assez fréquents.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke senti une décharge de plaisir l'envahir, il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard noir à Naruto.

Le blond faisait comme si de rien était.

-Et le travail ? Vous devriez nous appeler plus souvent, ça nous fais bizarre de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles.

Bouda Kushina.

-Quand t'es chef de sécurité dans un supermarché on apprend tout un tas de choses, comme par exemple que ce ne sont pas les jeunes qui volent le plus mais les petites vieilles.

-Vraiment ?

S'étonna Minato.

-Je le savais, tu vois la vieille Tsunade chéri, eh bien elle est pas nette !

Assura Kushina.

-Et toi Sasuke ?

Le brun lança un regard désespéré à Naruto il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche et sortir un gémissement.

Naruto lui offrit du répit.

-Pas, grand-chose, je suis juste barman. A… Part des personnes saoules y'a vraiment… Rien de bien intéressant.

-Personne ne se confit à toi comme dans les films ?

-Ils les en empêche.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, il avait redémarré la machine.

-Oh les gens vont boire pour oublier, tu devrais au moins leur offrir ça !

S'exclama Fugaku.

Sasuke planta ses ongles dans son pantalon.

Naruto s'amusait à changer les vitesses de vibration

Il allait se venger.

-Et vous deux ?

Sourit Kushina.

Naruto coupa l'œuf vibrant, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment plus Sasuke vu l'état dans lequel il était, mais il l'en remercia intérieurement.

-N… Nous ?

Naruto lança des coups d'œils à Sasuke, il espérait de l'aide.

Il ne l'aiderait pas.

-Eh bien, nous, ça va… Comme toujours je pense.

-Vous prévoyez d'avancer votre relation vers quelque chose de plus… Officiel ?

Demanda Fugaku.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient à leur dernière année de lycée quand ils avaient enfin avoués à leurs parents qu'il sortaient ensemble. Même si au début Fugaku, homme très sévère et traditionnel avait été contre, voir son fils heureux et épanoui l'avait fait accepter et même supporter la relation.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est légal maintenant, vous comptez vous marier ?

Ils n'y avaient jamais pensés, ils s'étaient juste avoués être amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur relation les plaisais comme ça alors imaginer un mariage.

-On y as… Pas vraiment pensés.

Avoua Sasuke, il commençait à se remettre.

-Ah, dommage.

Fugaku avait vraiment l'air déçu.

-On est encore jeunes, et notre relation aussi, il y a des personnes qui ne se marient jamais, ou très très tard !

S'exclama Naruto en prenant par exemple ses parents. Qui s'étaient mariés après presque sept ans de vie commune. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de leur mariage. Il s'était dit qu'il en voulait un comme ça mais n'avait rien dit tout haut parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le traite de fillette.

Sasuke fixa Naruto, même si le blond disait ça il avait vu les yeux bleus s'illuminer en pensant au mariage. Naruto le voulait _vraiment_ mais ne voulait pas lui en parler parce qu'il savait qu'il allait refuser ou bien le tourner en dérision. Pour lui on avait pas besoin de se marier pour prouver au monde qu'on s'aimait, et le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient, l'amour c'était entre les deux personnes concernées personne d'autre.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux il ne vaut mieux pas les presser chéri.

Le reste du dîné se passa plus tranquillement Fugaku Kushina Mikoto et Minato leurs parlèrent des nouvelles qu'il y avait dans le quartier. Et leurs donnèrent des nouvelles d'Itachi cette année il était coincé en Italie pour sa société et n'avait malheureusement pas peu venir à temps pour passer noël avec eux.

En tout cas les affaires allaient bien, comme l'avait précisé Mikoto.

Après le dessert ils quittèrent la table, Naruto aida sa mère et Sasuke s'éclipsa aux toilettes suivit quelques minutes après par Naruto.

Le blond referma la porte des toilettes derrière lui, à clé.

-Quel.. Défi stupide.

Soupira Sasuke, alors que Naruto laissait l'appareil en marche à l'intérieur de lui.

-Je suis… Ah ! Je suis sûr que c'est une méthode de torture…

Naruto embrassa Sasuke, qui répondit tout de suite au baiser.

-Tu survivras.

Sourit-il une fois séparés.

-En...Enlèves-moi ça…

Gémit Sasuke à l'oreille bronzée.

-Je te préfères-toi.

Puis il mordilla l'oreille avant de la lécher.

-Hm, Naruto !

Le blond éteignit l'appareil. Et tira sur le fil, Sasuke laissa sortir un petit gémissement.

-On es dans la maison de tes parents.

Précisa le blond.

-T'aurais du y penser avant de me donner ce défi stupide. Prends, tes responsabilités maintenant. J'ai rempli ma part j'ai tenu jusqu'au dessert.

Naruto sourit, de ce sourire qu'il réservait à ces moment-là, en mélange de malice et de perversité.

Il détacha la ceinture de Sasuke. Tout en prenant d'assaut les lèvres fines.

-Regardes-nous à baiser dans les toilettes de tes parents, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné au lycée

Souffla t-il.

Sasuke se contenta de rire.

-Dépêches-toi sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Naruto déposa des baisers sur le cou pâle se retenant de le marquer et descendit enfin le pantalon et le caleçon avec.

-T'es _vraiment_ dur, c'est quoi le fait d'être juste devant tes parents ? Ou de risquer d'être prit en flagrant-délit ? Dis-moi tout ?

Blagua le blond.

-Suce.

Naruto prit la base du sexe tendu du brun, et commença à suçoter le bout, se délectant des petits gémissements que Sasuke couvrait avec sa bouche.

Puis il prit le sexe en bouche, en prenant le maximum, et masturbant le reste, la main de Sasuke trouva rapidement chemin vers ses cheveux qu'il serra griffant le cuir chevelu du blond.

Il aimait sentir que Sasuke éprouvait tellement de plaisir qu'il devait le griffer pour se maintenir à la réalité.

Se sentant excité, il défit sa ceinture d'une main et baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, se masturbant en même temps.

Sasuke jouit dans sa bouche et il avala le tout.

-Putain…

Souffla Sasuke.

Puis le brun porta son regard vers Naruto, il sourit en coin.

-J'ai très, mais alors très envie de te défier de sortir comme ça. Mais je vais t'aider.

Sasuke remonta son pantalon et posa sa main sur le sexe de Naruto, il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, obligeant Naruto à arrêter les siens et l'embrassa.

Il n'était pas un grand fan des fellations, sauf bien sûr quand Naruto les lui faisait.

C'était une toute autre histoire.

-Je peux plus attendre de rentrer à l'appartement demain soir.

Souffla t-il au blond.

-Devant la fenêtre, moi, à quatre pattes…

-S… Stop.

Gémit Naruto.

-Ce sera si bon…. Hm… Je porterais même de la lingerie.

Si il y avait une chose que Naruto aimait _beaucoup_ c'était voir Sasuke avec de la lingerie, au début ç'avait juste été un défi stupide qu'il avait lancé au brun, puis il avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup trop excité par ça. Et par la parole, Naruto était très sensible aux mots et surtout à la voix de Sasuke arme dont le brun se servait souvent pour le mettre dans des situations délicates.

Il embrassa Naruto, ravageant la bouche du blond, qui n'en menait plus large, il était très proche de la jouissance.

-Je t'aime.

Souffla t-il à l'oreille bronzée.

Naruto éjacula, Sasuke essuya ce qu'il y avait à essuyer et se lava les mains et le visage, il quitta les toilettes discrètement. Il faisait confiance à Naruto pour l'être aussi.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

Demanda Mikoto

-Je revisitais ma chambre.

Sourit-il.

Naruto ressorti un moment après.

-En tout cas heureux de voir que vous avez arrêtés avec vos défis, vous nous en avez fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

Rit Fugaku.

Naruto poussa un rire gêné en buvant une coupe de champagne.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous pouvez toujours poser vos questions dans les reviews (si il y en a je répondrais demain) Et si il y en a pas c'est pas grave ! je verrai pour faire un truc cool (Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas hein haha) A demain pour le dernier chapitre !


	12. Accepter une demande en mariage

Alors avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à préciser que je suis tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle et que pour moi nous somme le 25. (Non vraiment désolée pour le retard j'avais la tête ailleurs hier ;_;) J'espère que ce DERNIER "chapitre" va vous plaire, et que vous avez passer un Joyeux Noël !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

12- Accepter une demande en mariage devant tout le monde.

Sasuke fouilla nerveusement dans sa poche. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas ce qu'elle contenait.

Ils embrassèrent leurs familles et s'échangèrent les mêmes banalités que chaque années « Comment que ça va ? » « Quoi de neuf ? » « Et le travail ? » « Et l'appartement » « Et le couple »

Et la question que Fugaku posait _chaque années_ parfois directement, parfois de manière détournée « Et le mariage ? »

Et à chaque fois ils répondaient de la même manière.

Ils avaient finis leurs études, Sasuke en économie, Naruto en droit. Et lentement chacun commençaient à être de plus en plus importants dans leurs postes plus demandés et avaient bien moins de temps qu'avant. Moins de temps pour eux.

Leur situation avait déjà entraînée quelques disputes et Sasuke commençait à avoir peur.

Peur que ça s'arrête.

Il avait peur qu'un jour, pouf lui et Naruto ce soit terminé, et tout comme adolescent il ne pouvait pas voir sa vie sans le blond, aujourd'hui c'était pire. Il avait _besoin_ de Naruto que ce soit pour rire, pour sourire, pour respirer et se sentir vivant. Si lui et Naruto ça devait se terminer, et qu'ils devaient se mettre à vivre comme si _rien_ ne s'était passé il ne survivrait pas.

Si il devait arriver quelque chose à Naruto.

Il écoutait vaguement les discussions qui se faisait autour de lui, ses oreilles étaient bouchées par l'angoisse, il senti une main sur sa cuisse et leva les yeux vers Naruto qui lui souriait.

-Ça va ?

Lui souffla le blond à l'oreille.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air stressé.

Répondit Naruto.

Il se racla la gorge.

Il avait longtemps réfléchit à la manière de demander ça. Il avait même préparé un discours. Mais là à côté de Naruto il ne voyait qu'une chose à dire.

-Naruto. Je te défi de passer ta vie avec moi.

Chuchota t-il au blond.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, pas sûr d'avoir comprit. Puis il senti la main de Sasuke sous la table lui passer une boite en velours. Naruto tenta de l'ouvrir discrètement, heureusement tout le monde discutait avec Itachi.

Il ouvrit la boite et prit son contenu.

C'était une bague.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer, et rester discret. Il tapa dans la main de Sasuke.

-Défi accepté.

Souffla t-il au brun.

Sasuke sourit doucement, sentant la pression sur ses épaules s'apaiser, il avait là envie d'embrasser Naruto, et au vu de la main du blond serrée dans la sienne il n'était pas le seul.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ?

Demanda Kushina.

-Oh rien, je l'ai juste demandé en mariage.

Répondit calmement Sasuke en prenant une bouchée de dinde.

Le silence s'abattit la salle à manger. Les regards de tous alternèrent entre les deux.

- _Vraiment ?!_

S'exclama Fugaku.

Naruto hocha la tête, il pouvait enfin voir la bague.

C'était un simple anneau doré, tout en sobriété.

Mais pour lui c'était juste assez.

-Il faut un autre champagne pour fêter ça !

S'exclama le père des Uchiha alors que tout le monde s'extasiait et félicitait les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils purent enfin s'embrasser.

Joyeux Noël.

* * *

(Pour info je voulais ajouter une ligne où on apprenait que Naruto avait une maladie et que Sasuke s'inquiétait pour sa santé et que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage mais c'est pas trop Noël alors je l'ai enlevé ! :3 [Je vais sûrement le garder pour une autre fic j'écris pas assez de trucs dramatiques je trouve !] ) J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en lisant cette mini fic !


End file.
